A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Components in the engine that are exposed to relatively severe conditions, such as corrosive conditions and high-temperature conditions, can include a barrier coating. One type of barrier coating is a ceramic barrier coating, such as yttria stabilized zirconia.